


Never in 334 Years

by soulresonance17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulresonance17/pseuds/soulresonance17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creampuff week prompt #1: Gingerbread and hot chocolate! Carmilla never thought in 334 years of being alive that she'd ever find the acceptance and love that she had with Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gingerbread and Hot Chocolate

Never in her 334 years of being alive did Carmilla ever think that she would get a chance to have an even remotely domestic moment with her girlfriend and yet, here she was standing in her girlfriend’s home making gingerbread cookies with said girlfriend. She watched as Laura started to decorate the gingerbread cookies with icing. She knew that Laura had been super excited about winter break and being able to bring Carmilla home to meet her father and to make gingerbread cookies and watch movies and just spend uninterrupted quality time with her. Carmilla couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing girlfriend who accepted her and everything about her. In truth, sometimes Carmilla didn’t know how to handle it. Laura noticed that Carmilla was watching her and that she had an actual smile on her face, not a smirk, but a genuinely happy smile. She put some icing on her finger and bopped Carmilla on the nose. 

“What are you thinking about Carm?”

“Well now I’m thinking that I have icing on my nose, but prior to that I was just thinking about how I’m the luckiest girl in the world because I have you as my girlfriend.”

Laura blushed and sat the icing down turning toward her beautiful girlfriend and wiping the icing off her nose before kissing it. Carmilla only smiled bigger and kissed Laura softly on the lips. 

“I don’t know Carm, I mean I do have you for my girlfriend so I’d have to say that makes me pretty darn lucky.”

Carmilla laughed and wrapped Laura in her arms and pulled her close. Laura nuzzled into Carmilla’s neck and let out a content sigh. She was so happy to finally have time with Carmilla without having to worry about supernatural troubles arising to interrupt their alone time. However, there were cookies that needed to be made and finished since they did plan to eat them as their snack while they watched movies. Laura removed her head from Carmilla’s neck and kissed her on the cheek. She stepped back and picked the icing back up and held another tube toward Carmilla. 

“Come on Carm, we have to finish decorating the cookies so we can watch the movie and eat them!”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face and she took the tube of icing and helped her ever excited girlfriend finish decorating gingerbread cookies. 

\-------------------------------------------  
Several hours later after all the gingerbread cookies were finished being decorated and put into a bowl for them to eat, Laura was sitting on the couch waiting for Carmilla to come downstairs so that she could snuggle up with her and watch Les Misérable. Carmilla didn’t really do musicals, but she gave into Laura because she was so persistent and in reality, she couldn’t deny her girlfriends adorable pouting or really anything Laura wanted. When Carmilla finally came down the stairs she had two mugs in her hands. She handed one to Laura and Laura couldn’t help but beam at Carmilla and how she knew her so well. Carmilla loved seeing how happy Laura looked when she handed her, her mug of hot chocolate. Carmilla knew that she’d never tire of Laura’s smile. It was what lit up her dark sky despite how cliche it sounded. Laura was everything she thought she’d never get the chance to have in any of her lifetimes, but here she was. Her amazing, loving, accepting girlfriend and Carmilla fell in love all over again. She felt like she was always falling in love all over again everytime she saw Laura smile or laugh. It was really just all the little things that made Laura herself. Carmilla kissed Laura on the forehead and joined her on the couch, wrapping her arm that wasn’t occupied around her tiny adorable girlfriend. She kissed Laura’s forehead and looked down at her thinking once more how lucky she was. 

“Sorry I took so long cupcake, I just figured you’d like some hot chocolate to go with your gingerbread cookies that you’re undoubtedly going to consume in a large quantity.”

Laura looked up and stuck her tongue out at Carmilla’s comment knowing full well that she was in fact right. Laura never ceased to be amazed about how well Carmilla knew her and how in love she was with her. Even though Carmilla drove her absolutely crazy sometimes, Laura could never deny how in love she was with her. Laura loved everything about Carmilla from her smile to her fangs. Carmilla always knew how to make Laura smile and feel better, even though she had a hard time when it came to feelings, she knew Carmilla was trying and that’s all she could ask of her. 

“Thank you for making me hot chocolate hun. You always know what I need.”

Laura kissed Carmilla’s cheek and rested her head back against her shoulder sipping on her hot chocolate. 

“Ready to watch the movie? I just want to warn you, I’m going to sing along and you can’t stop me.”

Carmilla chuckled and kissed Laura’s forehead. 

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, but I’m definitely not going to stop you from singing. You know how much I love listening to you sing love.” 

Carmilla could tell without having to look down that Laura was blushing a little and she felt her heart melt much more. She would never tire of seeing her girlfriend blush, it was one of her many adorable qualities. Carmilla lifted Laura’s chin a little to allow her to slowly and gently kiss Laura trying to project to Laura how much she loved her through that single kiss. When they separated Laura kissed Carmilla on the cheek and rested her head back on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“I love you too Carm.”

Laura hit play on the remote. Carmilla never thought she’d find the love and acceptance that she had found with Laura and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	2. 21st Century, Never Going to Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to teach Carmilla about technology. Carmilla just doesn't care.

Laura sat laughing at her girlfriend’s confused face upon seeing a book on a tablet. Carmilla knew a lot of things, but technology wasn’t one of them. Other than operating an iPod, a tv, that’s about all she could manage. She never saw Carmilla really use a computer other than that one time she watched Laura’s video saying that they were going to go try and take on her mother and that she didn’t see first hand. The only reason Carmilla was able to find it was because the file was sitting on her screen already. Other than that, Carmilla was completely technologically inept so Laura figured it was time to start introducing her 16th century girlfriend to the 21st century. 

“Why the hell would you want to read a book on that? Having a book in physical form is so much better. You can actually turn the pages and smell the smell that books give off when they’re new. I just don’t understand.”

Laura couldn’t contain her laughter at her girlfriend’s confusion. 

“Carm, this is cheaper than buying a book every time you want a new one. Plus, it’s better for the environment.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. She was hoping that JP was going to be in the same boat as she was with all this 21st century technology, but JP had an advantage since he was on a flash drive and could plug into the internet whenever he wanted to know something. Carmilla was around to watch technology advance, but she never really paid any attention to it. She figured all she needed was a good book and some music. Carmilla was an old fashion kind of girl, completely capable of entertaining herself through a good book and spending time with Laura. 

“Listen cupcake, I just will never understand why someone would trade in a perfectly good book for reading on that device. Technology just isn’t my cup of tea and I’m totally fine with that.”

Laura rolled her eyes.

“You have to catch up with the 21st century! It’s imperative and I will not rest until you understand at least the basics of technology.”

Laura sat the tablet down and cuddled up against Carmilla’s side. Naturally Carmilla wrapped her arms around her tiny ever persistent girlfriend. She knew that she should catch up with the times, but she figured she’d get the chance to do it all in good time not all in one go. 

“I’m an old fashion kind of girl babe. I prefer books in their physical form, can entertain myself without the internet or television, and would rather spend time with you than on my phone which by the way, is upgraded far more than yours and I manage that pretty well thank you very much.”

Laura couldn't deny that Carmilla did have point in regards to the phone although she hadn’t failed to notice that Carmilla’s phone didn’t have any real apps. Her guess was that Carmilla didn’t know how to either go about getting them or didn’t know how to go about using them once they were gotten. She also couldn’t deny how traditional Carmilla was. She was all about chivalry and vampiric constitution. It took quite a long time for Laura to convince Carmilla to allow her to pay for at least two dates a month. Laura sighed and deiced that maybe taking a break would be a good idea. She could tell Carmilla was rather tired and didn’t want to learn anything new today. 

“Come here Carm.”

Laura wrapped her arm around her brooding technologically inept girlfriend and pulled her close and pulling her down to lay down. Carmilla was taken by surprise for a moment, but then quickly wrapped her arms around her tiny girlfriend’s waist and resting her head against Laura’s chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that was Laura. She nuzzled into Laura more while Laura began to run her fingers through Carmilla’s hair. Carmilla started to purr a little which made Laura smile outwardly and giggle internally. She loved that Carmilla felt comfortable enough with her to allow herself to be caught purring and being held. She remembered how hard of a time Carm had when Laura initially tried to hold her. 

“I just don’t understand all of this 21st century technology stuff cupcake. It’s just not my thing, but I promise to at least try to understand some of it.”

Laura kissed the top of Carmilla’s forehead and continued to run her hand through her hair while closing her eyes.

“I know you don’t Carm, but thank you for at least being willing to try.”

Carmilla sat up to kiss Laura on the check and returned to her position resting her head against Laura’s chest and taking in everything that was happening. The sound of Laura’s heart beating steadily, the sound of Laura’s even breathing that tipped Carmilla off that Laura was starting to fall asleep, Laura’s smell, the feeling of Laura’s fingers running through her hair practically petting her, just everything that was Laura. Carmilla closed her eyes to join her girlfriend in taking a catnap. After all, she knew that when they awake Laura was going to go back to where they left off. Trying to teach her how to use technology when she really didn’t care. Carmilla couldn’t help, but smile to herself because one of Laura’s many endearing qualities was how persistent she could be and Carmilla wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creampuff week prompt #2: Welcome to the 21st century. Continuing on with Creampuff week! Here's day number 2's prompt! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Absolutely Not. No Beach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla refuses to go to the beach and Laura doesn't understand why. Until she remembers that Carmilla turns into a big cat and that large bodies of water might be why Carmilla refuses.

"Creampuff I am not going to the beach."

Carmilla hated the beach. There was sand that got in everything and everywhere, water which she hated, and people which she hated as well. There was nothing even remotely appealing to her about the beach.

"But Caaaaarm, you’ll have fun I promise!"

"Absolutely not cupcake."

Laura huffed and started to pout. She had been planning this beach trip since they survived the battle with Carmilla's mom and Carm came back alive. This was on her list of things to do with her brooding girlfriend. She couldn't figure out why Carmilla hated the beach and wouldn't even consider going.

"Don't give me that sad puppy dog look Laura."

Laura just pouted even more.

"Lauraaa!"

Carmilla pretty much could never deny Laura anything to begin with, but especially when she started pouting. 

"At least tell me why you loath the beach so much."

Carmilla got up from her spot on her bed and walked over and rested her head on Laura's shoulder.

"I'm just not fond of the idea being around a bunch of random people with getting everywhere......and the ocean."

Carmilla the tail end of her statement quieter than the rest. Laura realized then that the real reason was because there was a large body of water and that her girlfriend could turn into a large cat. 

"You’re afraid of the ocean aren’t you?!”

Carmilla started to blush if that was at all possible and tried to hide her face in Laura’s shoulder. Laura started to grin. Her badass centuries old vampire girlfriend was afraid of water.

“That’s it isn’t it Carm?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Laura, I am not afraid of a little bit of water.”

This was muffled by Carmilla’s face being buried against Laura’s shoulder. Laura chuckled and knew that it was definitely because Carmilla was afraid of water. 

“Then why won’t you go to the beach with LaF, Perry, Danny, and I?”

\---------------------------------------------  
Carmilla was kicking herself for giving into her girlfriend’s taunting about her being afraid of water cause here she is now sitting on the beach with people running around, sand everywhere, and baking under the sun with her incredibly beautiful girlfriend in a modest bikini (this is Laura after all). 

“Come on Carm! Let’s go wave jumping!”

“I think I’ll pass cupcake, but go on ahead. I’m content to just stay right where I am.”

Danny heard the whole conversation and of course couldn’t help taking a dig at Carmilla. 

“Aw what’s wrong? Is the big bad kitty cat afraid of some water?”

Laura slapped Danny’s arm while Danny laughed and Carmilla stood up from her spot. 

“I am not afraid of some water and don’t call me a kitty cat mutt.”

“Then prove it Carm. Go in the ocean with Laura and jump some waves.”

Carmilla fumed and before she knew it she had grabbed Laura’s hand dragging her to the ocean. Danny wasn’t far behind them Laf and Perry had observed the whole incident and decided it was in everyone’s best interest to go with them to mediate what was about to go down. 

“Wanna take bets on if Carmilla will actually go into the ocean?”

“LaFontaine I will not take bets on such a thing. That’s so childish.”

“Come on babe.”

Perry rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I bet that Carmilla will go into the ocean.”

“Really? I doubt it, how much are we betting anyways?”

Perry could not believe that she was agreeing to bet on their friend’s possible fear of water. 

“$5.”

“You’re on Perr.”

As they all neared the ocean everyone noticed how Carmilla started to slow down. Laura hooked her arm with Carmilla’s and pulled Carmilla down towards her so that only they would be able to hear each other. 

“Carm, you don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable. Danny’s just messing with you.”

Carmilla gritted her teeth. She tried telling her self it’s no different than when she takes a shower. It’s only water. She couldn’t back down from the giant’s challenge or she’d never be able to live it down. Danny would tease her to no end about it and she knew it, but her cat instincts were screaming to get as far away from the water as she possibly could. She couldn’t back down though. Not with her pride on the line. 

“It’s fine cupcake, I got it. I’m not afraid of some water.”

Laura knew that her girlfriend was just being stubborn, but decided to drop it because she knew that when a challenge was issued between Danny and Carmilla neither of them would back down no matter how ridiculous it was. She just hoped that Carmilla actually would be ok. As they approached where the ocean met the shore Carmilla stopped. Danny stood right next to Laura and LaF and Perry joined them as well. Carmilla took a deep breath and went to step into the water, but for some reason her legs wouldn’t move. Laura held onto Carmilla’s arm tighter to try and get through to her stubborn girlfriend that she didn’t have to do this just because Danny was being an ass. 

“Any day now leech.”

Carmilla gritted her teeth and started to walk into the ocean trying to not show how panicked she felt internally. 

“Damn it, I owe you $5 now.”

Perry laughed and LaF couldn’t help but smile either. 

“You’re ok hun, it’s alright.”

Laura could feel how tense Carmilla was at being in the water. Carmilla continued walking further in and Laura told her how proud she was of her. 

“You’re doing great Carm. This is plenty deep to wave jump.”

Carmilla turned toward Laura and smiled through semi-gritted teeth. That was one of the many things Carmilla loved about Laura. That she could always help calm Carmilla down or make her feel better despite how frantic she felt inside. Laura kissed Carmilla on the cheek and could feel the tension leaving Carmilla’s body. That was until Carmilla looked up and saw a wave about to crash down on them. Laura thought Carmilla was going to break her hand upon the realization that they were going to get hit by a rather large quantity of water. Laura grabbed Carmilla around the waist and held onto her tightly. Carmilla held onto Laura as if her life depended on it (and in that moment she felt like it did). She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she felt the water crash down on her. Her head was pressed against Laura’s shoulder. Laura had spun them around so that she would take the majority of the force from the wave shielding Carmilla from getting too wet. 

“Hey, Carm? It’s ok, it’s over now.”

Carmilla looked up at Laura who had a small smile on her face. Carmilla could see the love and concern in her eyes and was once more grateful for having such a loving girlfriend who when the times came, would protect Carmilla if she could. Carmilla kissed Laura softly and hugged her tight. 

“Thanks sweetheart.”

Laura kissed Carmilla’s cheek. 

“Anytime babe.”

Carmilla smiled and relished in the moment. 

“Now can we please go back to shore cupcake? I really would rather not have to worry about you sacrificing your body for me.”

Laura let out a laugh. 

“It’s just some water Carm, I promise I’m not going to melt or anything.”

She kissed Carmilla on the lips quickly and took her hand as they started their walk back to shore. 

“I understand that, but it feels weird having you protecting me as opposed to the other way around.”

Laura rolled her eyes. Danny shrugged her shoulders as they approached the shore as if she wasn’t impressed. 

“I’ll give you credit leech, you stayed in their longer than I expected you to. Granted, you did have Laura protect you from the ever so scary water.”

Carmilla went to respond, but Laura put her arm in front of Carmilla and giving her a look. 

“I guess I should share with the group how often I find you curled up as a dog underneath tables with your baby blanket in tow?”

Danny started to blush and Carmilla started to grin. LaF tried to swallow the laugh that was dying to be released and Perry was elbowing them not be rude. 

“Looks like top dog is nothing more than a puppy.”

Laura lapped Carmilla and sighed knowing that it was all in vain trying to keep Danny and Carmilla from taking shots at each other. Carmilla and her sat down on a towel and Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura’s waist and kissing Laura’s cheek. 

“Thanks again for earlier with the wave and also for standing up for me against Danny. I um really appreciate it love.”

“Anytime Carm, anytime.”

They kissed each other softly and watched LaF and Perry build a sand castle while Danny ran buckets of water back and forth for them. At the end of the day Carmilla couldn’t really complain. She was at the beach surrounded by friends who accepted her and her always full of surprises girlfriend. Laura could tell that Carmilla was actually enjoying herself and nudged her in the side.

“Told you, you’d have fun.”

“Yeah, yeah just kiss me already.”

Laura laughed and Carmilla beamed. 334 years of being alive never prepared her for this much happiness and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creampuff week prompt #3! I think I filled the prompt? XD Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	4. I Faked Being Drunk So We Could Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla attend a party and Laura gets what seems to be tipsy, but in reality she faked it as an excuse to leave early and spend time alone with Carmilla.

If Laura wasn’t bubbly naturally, she was definitely bubbly when she had alcohol in her system. Carmilla wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to her giggly girlfriend. She wasn’t really affected by alcohol, she just drank it for the taste. However, her tiny girlfriend obviously was affected and was giggling at every little thing someone said which if Carmilla was being quite honest with herself, was slightly annoying. She might only think that though because Danny was talking to Laura and she watched Danny smile wider as Laura laughed at every single thing she said. LaF and Perry were sitting together sipping at their cups of beer and talking amongst themselves. Perry obviously looked uncomfortable and LaF was trying to get their too tightly wound girlfriend to relax a little. 

“And I was telling the Zeta’s that there was no way they’d be able to beat the Summer Society in the Spartan Race. It’s going to so be on.”

Laura laughed and Carmilla rolled her eyes. Laura nudged Carmilla and smiled her ever adorable and heart melting smile. 

“You want to get out of here Carm? I’m getting kind of sleepy anyways and I can tell you’re bored.”

Carmilla shrugged her shoulders as if she was indifferent, but Laura knew that Carmilla wanted nothing more than to leave. Laura excused herself from Danny and took Carmilla’s hand and they made their way back to their dorm room. Carmilla had to hold onto Laura and help her not run into things. Laura didn’t have a high alcohol tolerance so it didn't’ take much to make her tipsy. When they got back to their room Carmilla helped Laura to her bed and got her a glass of water to sip on to try and prevent a hangover in the morning. Carmilla kicked her boots off and sat down next to her girlfriend. Laura rested her head against Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Hey hun? Can we dance like we did that one night when you were talking about waltzing?”

Carmilla smiled the smile that was reserved specifically for Laura. The one that showed how much she adored and admired and loved her. Carmilla stood up and extended her hand. Laura took Carmilla’s hand and stood up as excited as she was the first time this same thing took place. 

“Wait a minute….cupcake you just got up completely fine as if you didn’t have any quantity of alcohol in your system.”

Laura smiled meekly. 

“I faked being drunk.”

“What?”

Carmilla was in utter disbelief at what she just heard and Laura was still smiling rather guilty.

“I knew you didn’t want to be at the party, but we had to make an appearance otherwise everyone would remark on how we don’t spend time with them anymore which is completely not true so I went and pretended to get alcohol, but it was really just root beer and pretended to be tipsy so that we could excuse ourselves under the guise of being tipsy and tired.”

Carmilla’s face shifted from utter disbelief back to her “reserved for Laura only” smile. 

“Someone’s more sneaky than I thought they were. Well I definitely appreciate it love.”

Laura beamed and intertwined her fingers with Carmilla’s. Carmilla pulled Laura close to her the same way she did that same night they first waltzed, but this time she moved them back and forth before twirling her around and then went right back to moving back and forth. They never broke eye contact and they never stopped smiling at each other. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

Carmilla twirled Laura once more and Laura giggled. 

“Yes Carm, you tell me everyday and more than once.”

Carmilla pulled Laura back against her, chest to chest and held her there. She kissed her nose and rested her forehead against Laura’s.

“Well it’s true so I’m going to continue to do so everyday more than once a day because Laura Hollis you are absolutely stunning.” 

Laura blushed, but couldn’t contain the smile that was spreading across her face. 

“You’re also adorable when you blush love.”

Laura playfully slapped Carmilla’s arm knowing that her girlfriend loved to make her blush for her own entertainment. Carmilla chuckled and kissed Laura. 

“You know, you’re very stunning yourself. Actually if I’m being completely honest, you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever laid my eyes on Carmilla Karnstein.”

Carmilla laughed and kissed Laura once more. They both smiled into the kiss to the point where they couldn't’ continue it because they were both smiling so much. Carmilla rested her forehead back against Laura’s and they both closed their eyes taking in the moment. Carmilla took in Laura’s beating heart, her scent, and the warmth that she radiated. Laura opened her eyes at the same time as Carmilla and they both looked each other in the eyes smiling shyly at having been caught watching the other. Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla.

“I love you Carm.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creampuff week prompt #4! It's a rather short chapter due to having a full day of activity so I apologize >.


	5. Peace, Quiet, and Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Laura's turn to plan the date for the week and she decides on a picnic.

“A picnic?”

“Yes Carm, a picnic.”

Laura knew that Carmilla thought that going on a picnic was a cliche move, but it was on Laura’s list of things to do with her broody girlfriend and she was allowed to pick the date this week and so a picnic was the date. Laura spent the entire afternoon the day before preparing food and dessert for the picnic while Carmilla was sleeping. 

“Cupcake, you are such a cliche.”

Laura rolled her eyes.

“Come on Carm, it’ll be fun! Now get dressed so we can go!” 

Carmilla got off her bed to get ready for the day. She was just teasing Laura and she knew that her tiny girlfriend knew that she was just teasing. She was actually really excited inside to go out on a picnic date with Laura. She never really got the chance to enjoy such frivolous things like actual dates cliche or otherwise.   
\-------------  
An hour later Laura’s head is laying in Carmilla’s lap and she’s looking up at her girlfriend who is staring off into the distance while one of her hands plays with Laura’s hair and the other is holding Laura’s hand. These were one of the many moments Laura lived for. It was rare that Laura got to actually see Carmilla relaxed and without her wall put up. Carmilla was always on guard, which Laura knew was just how Carmilla was and that, that was how she had survived the past centuries, but little by little Carmilla has been working on letting Laura in and see who she was. 

“What’cha thinking about babe?”

Carmilla looked down at Laura and let out a shy smile. 

“Nothing really to be honest. Mostly just enjoying the peace and quiet and the alone time with you. It’s pretty rare we get alone time without worrying about people barging in on us.”

This was very true. LaF and Perry were always coming into the room without knocking and they almost always brought bad news. Not anything major, just supernatural antics that had to be dealt with. Then there was Danny who came by when LaF and Perry weren’t. Her and Laura made up and hung out again much like they did before, but if they stayed in the room with Carmilla things always flew south quickly. 

“It’s just really nice to get some alone time, you know? I can enjoy your presence without picking up anyone elses. I get to give you my undivided attention which I wish I could do more often, but with the bobbsey twins and gingersnap coming in all the time I can’t and if I’m being honest, that makes me feel slightly like a bad girlfriend.”

Laura smiled at Carmilla’s honest omission. 

“Carm, you are in no way a bad girlfriend in the least bit. You’re the absolute best girlfriend any girl could ask for. It’s definitely nice though, the peace and quiet and uninterrupted alone time. I wish we could have this more often definitely, but I think that makes us appreciate it so much more, you know?”

Carmilla nodded and Laura sat up startling Carmilla. 

“What’s wrong Laura?”

“Nothing, nothing! I just remembered I packed strawberries for dessert.”

Carmilla smiled at how adorable Laura was. She watched Laura get up and go over to the basket that she had packed (she still couldn’t believe Laura actually packed a legitimate picnic basket). Laura came back with the container of chocolate dipped strawberries in her hand crossed her legs motioning for Carmilla to lay down in her lap. Carmilla raised an eyebrow knowing where this was going to go.

“Creampuff are you really asking me to lay down in your lap so that you can feed me strawberries?”

“Yes Carm, I am asking you to lay down in my lap so I can feed you strawberries.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

“Can’t I just feed you the strawberries babe?”

Laura nudged Carmilla’s side.

“Come on Carm. Pleeeassse? You always do cute things for me, now let me do one for you.”

“I think you’re forgetting you made and packed this whole picnic love.”

“Yes, yes I did. Now lay your snark down so I can continue with doing cute things for you and being a complete cliche.”

Carmilla laughed and rested her head in Laura’s lap. Laura smiled and opened the container of strawberries pulling one out and then holding it to Carmilla’s mouth. Carmilla at the strawberry quickly and Laura couldn’t help but giggle at the vigor with which Carmilla ate the strawberry that Laura had fed her. 

“Those are some really good strawberries.”

Laura plucked another one from the container and fed it to Carmilla who eagerly accepted it. Carmilla reached into the container and held the strawberry up to Laura. Laura rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help smiling.

“Come on Laura.”

Laura ate the strawberry. Carmilla and her took turns feeding each other strawberries until there were no more left. Carmilla was so at peace that she fell asleep in Laura’s lap. Laura ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair as she watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully. She couldn’t help noticing how innocent Carmilla looked when she was sleeping. She didn’t look like the centuries badass vampire that she really was and instead looked like a regular human teenager. Her edginess was lost and she looked completely harmless. Carmilla turned over, her head still resting in Laura’s lap, but her body was laying on it’s side. Laura watched a smile come to Carmilla’s face and she leaned down and kissed Carmilla’s head. 

“Sweet dreams Carm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creampuff prompt #5! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Somethings Can't Be Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura convinces Carmilla to dress up as an elf from Lord of the Rings for a Halloween party. Carmilla and Danny have a go at each other and Carmilla makes a point to remind Danny that she's the size of a giant.

“You can’t be serious.”

Laura pouted.

“I am being very serious thank you very much.”

Carmilla sighed. 

“You’re lucky I love you, you know that?”

Laura grinned and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

“I do in fact know that and I would have to agree, I am very lucky you love me.”

Carmilla smiled and started to get ready for the Halloween party that Laura had talked her into going to. Laura had an idea for everyone to dress up as people from Lord of the Rings so Carmilla got volunteered to be an elf since she was just as graceful according to Laura. LaF and Perry were going as hobbits, Danny was being that giant shapeshifter guy whose name escaped Carmilla, and Laura was also being an elf with Carmilla.   
\-------------------  
“I still think you should have been a dwarf cupcake.”

Laura slapped Carmilla jokingly. She should have known she was going to get jokes about how she should have been a dwarf. She was in fact, the shortest of the group. Danny playing the giant shapeshifter was a brilliant idea since Danny was in fact a giant (it can’t be denied, she was 6 foot) and she was in fact a shapeshifter. The only difference was that she changed into a wolf and not a bear. 

“You could have also been a hobbit with LaFontaine and I.”

Perry and LaFontaine looked fantastic in their costumes. Perry was good at sewing and putting costumes together which meant that her and LaF looked the most like their characters. Carmilla refused to put on the elf ears that Laura had gotten for her, but other than that she looked like she came from the books. She looked like nothing took her effort. Not her outfit, her hair, her anything. Laura was staring and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Like what you see babe?”

Laura blushed a little and Carmilla chuckled. Danny was busy having an argument with Kirsch over who was more badass. Kirsch decided to dress up like Gandalf and was adamant that he was more badass than Danny since he was a wizard. Perry and LaF went off in search of drinks and Danny returned to where Carmilla and Laura were sitting. 

“So tell me, how long did it take for you to give into Laura’s request to be an elf?”

Carmilla took a sip of her soda as if she didn’t know that everyone thought she was whipped. Which was not true. 

“She has been talking about this since October started, it’s not like I didn’t know about it.”

Danny knew that Carmilla was evading the question. She was positive that Carmilla broke the second Laura started to pout. 

“That doesn’t answer the question Karnstein.”

“Why’s it matter Gingersnap?”

Laura sighed knowing that this was bound to happen.

“Tell me Danny, what’s it like being so tall that you defy normality? Cause as far as I can see, you’re the only mutt that is as freakishly sized as you.” 

“Carmilla!”

Danny growled low in the back of her throat knowing Carmilla would be able to hear it. Carmilla smirked. 

“What’s wrong Big Red? Did I get under your fur?”

“Seriously Carm, stop.”

Laura loved Carmilla she did, but she couldn’t deny how rude and disrespectful she could be. 

“It’s fine Laura, I have thick skin.”

“I think you mean fur.”

“Carmilla Karnstein! I swear to whatever deity you believe in that you will regret being rude when we get back to the room if you don’t stop it!”

Carmilla shrinked in her seat a little. Danny noticed and grinned. 

“I don’t recall elves shrinking in their seat when they’re being chastised.”

Carmilla growled low. 

“Says the giant who can have a collar and a leash hooked to her.”

Danny could feel the hair on the back of her head start to bristle at the implication Carmilla made. 

“Leech.”

“Mutt.”

“Dwarf.”

“Giant.”

Laura sighed. She gave up and decided she’d let Carmilla and Danny get their hostility out of their systems as long as it wasn’t physically. It couldn’t be helped. Danny was a giant and in comparison Carmilla was a dwarf, or elf. Carmilla was always going to make fun of Danny’s height calling her a giant and that Danny was always going to call Carmilla a leech so on and so forth. Even though Laura was letting the two of them get their hostility out, Carmilla was still in trouble when they left the party. She just didn’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not a well done chapter. I had trouble sorry for the low quality of this one guys >.


	7. The Stars Aligned and Here I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla had to go out hunting for blood since the new dean of students wasn't a supernatural being and was trying to make Silas a "normal" university. That included getting rid of the blood bags that were kept on campus. Laura doesn't handle the separation well and decides to go look at the stars cause that always makes her feel better and remembers what Carmilla told her.

Laura was laying in bed trying to forget that Carmilla wasn’t beside her. Carmilla had to go out to hunt. Since the whole Dean incident, there wasn’t anymore blood bags to get ahold of since the new dean of students wasn’t a supernatural being. This led to a lot of changes on campus which included the removal of random unnecessary non-human things which included the blood bags that Carmilla drank from. Thus her girlfriend was out hunting in the woods near the campus. At least that’s what Laura was hoping. She didn’t really know if she was hunting animals or humans. She was really hoping it was animals. 

“Stupid new dean removing all the stupid blood bags forcing my girlfriend to be away.” 

Laura mumbled this into her pillow wishing that Carmilla would just come back to the dorm already. She knew that Carmilla was going to be away for a while because she had to stock up with blood this way she wouldn’t have to go away every weekend, but that still didn’t make them being apart any easier. Laura tossed and turned for a while before she finally gave up trying to get any sleep. She changed out of her pajamas and into jeans and a sweatshirt. She threw her shoes on and made her way out to the quad to look at the stars. She always did that when Carmilla was away. She remembered the night they laid out under the stars with her head resting in Carmilla’s lap. 

Carmilla was pointing out all the constellations to her and then got quiet for a period of time. She was looking towards the sky, lost in thought as she always did when she had alone time with Laura, when silence was comfortable and a break from their hectic lives they lived. Laura watched Carmilla gaze at the sky. 

“Hey, Laura?”

“What is it Carm?”

Carmilla looked down at her tiny amazing girlfriend and was reminded once more how in love she was with the girl. All she saw when she looked at Laura was the love and acceptance that she never thought she’d find. She didn’t know how she lived so long without her, but she knew now that she could never live without her. Laura gave Carmilla hope that she could live a happy life with someone who wouldn’t reject her for who she was (fangs and all) and would love her unconditionally. She knew though that there was going to be times when she was going to have to be away from Laura for periods of time and she knew that, that made Laura very sad even though she knew Carmilla would return to her. She wanted to find a way to ease the pain for both herself and Laura when she did have to be away. 

“Carm? You there?”

Carmilla smiled.

“Sorry love, I was lost in thought. I’m back.” 

“What were you thinking about?”

Carmilla was gently ran her hand along Laura’s face remembering once more how much she loved her. 

“I was just thinking that there are going to be times when we are going to have to be apart. Even though it won’t be forever, it’ll feel like it. I just want you to know that I am always with you and think I know a way to make the separation slightly less painful.”

Laura nodded and continued to look Carmilla in the eyes. Laura didn’t want to think about being away from Carmilla, but she knew it was bound to happen every now and then. 

“What’s your idea?”

Carmilla smiled.

“When I’m away and you are able to go out and look at the stars, I hope when you look up at the stars, you know that they are all me in different lives trying to find you.”

Laura’s heart swelled at those words then, as they did now in her memory. She made her way towards the end of campus where the lights weren’t as bright and she could see the stars. She sat down under a tree and gazed up at them thinking about Carmilla. She missed her so much even though she knew she’d be coming back to her soon.  
\-------------------  
Carmilla hated being away from Laura. Even though she had to go out to hunt to live, she still hated it. She hated falling asleep on the ground or in a tree without Laura curled up next to her, she hated not waking up to Laura first thing, she hated being away from her more than anything she could ever think of. 

“Damn it. Why couldn’t they just get a supernatural being to replace mother. Then I wouldn’t have to go out hunting.”

Carmilla grumbled to herself. It was her second night out hunting animals for blood. She had been successful the day before and today, but that didn’t mean that she could skip hunting tomorrow. If she did that she’d have to come back out sooner than she’d like. She sat down under a tree letting out a huff. She missed Laura and couldn’t distract herself from that fact. She looked up at the stars wondering if Laura was doing the same thing she was doing now. 

“What a cliche this is, looking at the stars wondering if Laura’s looking at the same exact ones.”

Carmilla sat and rested a little while longer before she got back up to continue her hunt. She was remembering the night that she told Laura to look at the stars when she was away to help ease the pain of not being together. She continued hunting remembering memories with Laura. The first time they waltzed, the second time when Laura pretended to be drunk to excuse them from a party, when she went home with Laura over Christmas break, the trip they took to the beach with everyone, the picnic date. Then there were some of the moments that were slightly less enjoyable, but Laura was still in them and so they weren’t so bad like the Halloween party. She got in trouble for not getting along with Danny. Then there was the time Laura tried to teach her how to use technology, but that wasn’t bad. Laura just wanted to help Carmilla adjust and it was endearing how hard Laura tried to get Carmilla to pay attention. Plus, they did get cuddle time after so she couldn’t complain in the least bit. 

“I wish you were here creampuff.”

Carmilla sighed as she went about hunting. She was passing by the edge of the woods when she spotted her girlfriend sitting under a tree looking at the stars. She sat down the blood she had accumulated against a near by tree and snuck up to Laura’s side and sat down next to her. 

“Carm! Oh my god!”

Laura tackled Carmilla knocking her over, but Carmilla could only laugh and smile because gods did she miss Laura. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” 

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura and kissed her softly. 

“I’ve missed you too sweetheart.” 

“So what were you doing sitting under a tree out here alone at night hm?”

Laura rested her head against Carmilla’s chest.

“I was just looking at the stars, remembering what you said to me about them. It helps me miss you less.”

Carmilla kissed Laura’s forehead. 

“It’s funny, I was looking at the stars not too long ago. Guess you could say the stars aligned tonight and I was meant to find you here and return back with you.”

“Does that mean you’re going to come back to the room with me?”

Carmilla knew she should hunt one more night, but she couldn’t resist how hopefully Laura sounded at the idea of her coming home early.

“Yes Laura, that means I’ll be returning to our room with you tonight.”

Laura squeed and kissed Carmilla and pulled back beaming. Carmilla couldn’t help smiling too. Laura’s smile was contagious. She pulled Laura back in to kiss her again and again much like their first kiss. 

“Laura Hollis, I love you.”

“I love you too Carm. Now lets get back to the dorm so we can cuddle in a nice bed as opposed to the hard relatively cold ground.”

Carmilla laughed and went to retrieve her spoils from hunting. She held Laura’s hand and they made their way back to their dorm. After Carmilla put everything in the fridge she laid down on the bed and Laura curled up right next to her. Never in 334 years did Carmilla think she’d ever find someone like Laura, her Laura. Her loving, accepting, caring, adorable, endearing, Laura. She has never been more glad that she was wrong. Laura gave her hope. Something she never thought she’d ever have again. 334 years never prepared her for how Laura made her heart swell and feel loved and wanted and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prompt for creampuff week! Thanks for reading all the chapters guys! Hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them! If you guys have any requests you can hit me up on tumblr: breathingwithapuncturedlung.tumblr.com  
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm partaking in Creampuff week on tumblr haha so I'll be updating this whole thing over the next 6 days! Enjoy the fluff guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
